this girl is WIERD!
by sera Nyan raincake
Summary: kurapika and kuroro are good couple at once. but because something that kuroro do with another girl that makes kurapika mad, she doesn't want to talk to him, and now, kuroro was still looking what makes kurapika mad to him. one day, they two meet again at kurapika's school, kuroro keep asking to kurapika what's make her mad to him. can he found out? then just readdd!


Author's note:

Yo! This is ma first fanfic! So please be nice. I accept no flame kay

Pairing kuroxfempika. Oye, and first thing I want to say thank you to queentha-chan that already helped me to make this fanfic. Yo!

Summary:kurapika and kuroro are good couple at once. but because something that kuroro do with another girl that makes kurapika mad,

she doesn't want to talk to him, and now, kuroro was still looking what makes kurapika mad to him. what will happen next? just read!

Warning:

Bad English, OOC,AU. I dunno again.

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort

Title: This girl is wierd!

Story by: sera-san

THIS GIRL IS WIERD

Early in the morning, there's 2 kids running to their school they school at GHH(Genius Hunter Highschool). people who schooling in there were very jenius and rich. but a few of them that rich was far from can be called "jenius". they just depending on the money.

"aaa! We're late! We're gonna die!" said a boy with white hair

"this is because of you! You keep playing Animal jam from five o'clock to twelve o'clock!"said a boy with black hair'

"yo didn't tell me if it was already twelve o'clock!"

"whtvr" (is this the real gon?)*plak

Finally, this two school boys arrived at their school. Hurried they go to their class.

"le, where's everyone?" asked killua

"how do I know…"

Then one of security there talk to them.

"what are you 2 doing in here?"

"we're going to school" said gon

"it's a holiday! This is Sunday!"

"Wha?" said killua

"nuuuu!"

" oke. Then we're going home."

"alright, what a heck you gon -_-"

In another place…..

Kurapika was sitting on her bed. of course what else does this blondie do if not studying."ahh! i couldn't understand all of these "

then, leorio came in.. "kurapika?" "what do you want you jerk!""i know you can't do all of those"

"then what?! is these are your problems?""well, i guess if u wanna suceed in tomorrow test, you need my help"

"gaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Next day at school…

"kurapika!" said neon

"neon? Wha?"

"they say theres a new student! He was a boy! Didn't you interested kurapika?"

" sorry neon, but im not too much interested in boys, n u know that-_-."

Then they went to their class. When their teacher is come in, M.R Phinks bring a boy or a new student with him. Kurapika was surprised.

"introduce you self kid" said M.R Phinks.

"hello. My name is chrollo Lucifer. Its a pleasure to meet you,"

"you can sit beside kurapika kuruta. Kurapika, raise ur hand please."

"a-alright, sir."

She raised her hand. Kuroro smilling triumphanty.

".. I didn't especting that we would meet again.."

"whatever you Lucifer -_-" said kurapika.

Kurapika can't concentrate well because of kuroro. Now, its time to have a break.

Kurapika gonna meet with gon, killua and leorio. But kuroro hold her hand and didn't let her go.

"kuroro! What are u doing?!"

"I want to ask you something."

"what? Hurry up."

" do you still mad to me?"

" of course! Now LET ME GO!" "i won't. please tell me what have i do wrong?"

"gahh! don't pretend like u didn't know anything! go to hell!"

"w-wh-what?" kurapika punch him in the face and she ran away.

"interesting *smirk*" kuroro looked her runing through the hallway.

"nyaa! kuroro san!" some kuroro fangirls run into him..

"jghh. i should run again i guess.."

IN THE ROOF...

"yo kurapika-san!" gon yelled to her

"you look upset. hey are you sick? your face looks red"

"i..im okay gon, killua, no need to worry..." say kurapika.

"alright. hey, i heard that YOUR Lucifer was in here. aren't you happy?" *smirk*

"no im not! dont ever say something like that you holeass!"

they all in peaceful eat their lunch. of course without anyone brave enough to star a conversation.

with that, the bell rings."kay. see you all later guys!"

"kk gon" said kurapika

she didn't notice that somebody was watching her. yes, kuroro was watching her from the beginning of the lesson.

she feel uncomfortable with that, because kuroro keep looking at her with a big smile on his face,

then the bell rings for the second time. when kurapika get out from the class, somebody grab her hand and led her to the roof.

"hmmph! hmmppphhhh!""hey, do you think we should put her where?" "i think we hide her inside the library..."

want to know who are they? they are KURORO'S fangirls. they hate kurapika after heard that kurapika was

the people that kuroro like."with her gone, everything will be fine. and kuroro can be ours!"

"who is this girls? and those behind her?" kurapika think.

IN THE CLASS...

the class begins, but kuroro notice that kurapika doesn't came to the class,

"umm, MR. Phinks?"

"yes kuroro?"

"where's kurapika?"

"o, i see. she didn't come to the class yet, well can you search her for me? this time is for test, so it was very important for me."

"o. okay.. sir."

after that, he get out from his class, and starting to search for kurapika..

'i have a bad feeling about this. i must find her no matter what' then he started running and searching

her everywhere but just he couldn't find her.'o, kurapika. where are you?'

yoo mina-sannn! finally sera finished chapter 1. well, i will update the chapter 2 as soon as possible.

kuroro: what a wierd girl...

gon:nee, onii-chan, should i tell it?

sera: tell what you kid?

killua.: well, this stupid girl is inspirated ny author natsu hiru chann...

sera: i kill youuu!

killua:gyaa! kurapika-san, save mee

kurapika: its your problems not mine, oh yeah and please don't forget to review!


End file.
